


Daddy Issues

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Birthday Presents, F/M, M/M, Teasing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Keep boundaries and avoid treating him like some annoying kid." She set the vase down next to her and tapped her nails against the counter. "Its not that hard.""Hes always staring at me!""Because he wants you to like him."





	Daddy Issues

Tony opened up his door, sighing when he saw Peter. "Kid, I know I told you I might have an upcoming misson for you but its my birthday and I rather not have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Okay?" He leaned against the doorframe, looking down at Peter.

"I-I know. That's why I'm here." Peter smiled up at him, his hands behind his back. "You already have everything you could want so it was really hard to figure out something to buy-"

"Tony!" Pepper's voice schoed through his home. "Who is at the door? Your mistress?"

"No! Its me!" Peter replied before Tony could answer. "Hi, Ms. Pepper!" He dropped one of his hands from behind his back and waved happily at Pepper.

"Oh, hi." Pepper peeked around the corner and smiled at him. "Come in, come in." She stepped up behind Tony and rubbed his arms. "Ignore him, he finds a way to be grumpy even on his birthday." 

Tony rolled his eyes, turning around and facing Pepper. He lowered his voice. "He... he's been coming by a lot-"

"I'm glad you made a friend." Pepper teased, patting his back before following Peter. "So, you came to wish Tony a happy birthday?"

"Yes." Peter whipped around and smiled at her. "I got him a present, too, which was hard because-" 

"Hes rich." Pepper finished his sentence. "Trust me, I know. It was almost impossible to figure out something to get him this year." She leaned down, whispering. "Between you and me, I don't think I can marry him if I can't buy him anything."

"Alright." Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper's waist. "Enough talk about that."

"Marriage makes him nervous." Pepper winked at Peter before kissing Tony. "Peter just has a gift to give you. Be nice. He's the only one whos visited all day."

They both looked at Peter who had his eyes glued to the ground. His cheeks were bright pink and he shuffled his feet against the shining hardwood floor. The kid was obviously nervous, but Pepper found it endearing. Peter's ever-growing crush on Tony never failed to make her laugh. It was innocent and sweet. Young love always was. Tony, on the other hand, hated it. It was a liability to him. A risk.

"I-I um..." Peter moved his hand from behind his back and held out red roses. "Theres six... I couldn't afford twelve. And they're red because of your suit um.." He offered Tony a nervous smile. "Happy... happy birthday."

"Thanks." Tony took the flowers and laid them on the table. "Uh... there's cake in the dining room. Help yourself." Tony turned to Pepper once Peter had left the room. "This-" He picked up the flowers. "Is going to send me to jail." 

"You're being dramatic." Pepper took the flowers from him and smelled them. "Its a harmless crush. He thinks you're hot and hes got daddy issues. A horrible combination."

"Exactly!" Tony hissed. "I'm not letting this kids harmless crush send me to jail. He needs to get over it."

"Be nice and reject him. Don't just be mean." She unwrapped the flowers and slipped them inside a vase, filling it with water. "Hes a sweet kid whos in love with you. The least you could do is be decent." 

"I just..." Tony rubbed his face. "I don't know how to act. Hes underage and a boy. What do I do? Baby him?"

"Keep boundaries and avoid treating him like some annoying kid." She set the vase down next to her and tapped her nails against the counter. "Its not that hard."

"Hes always staring at me!"

"Because he wants you to like him." Pepper rolled her eyes before plastering on a fake smile. "I am going to go put these in our room before we go to dinner." She picked up the vase and patted Tony's shoulder. "Show him out, would you?"

Tony nodded at her, taking a deep breath. "Um..." He tapped his fingers on the table. "This way." He put his hand on Peter's upper back, pushing him towards the door. "Thanks for the gift um... Pepper is the only other person to get me one and I don't really... I don't like presents, but it was sweet."

Peter beamed up at him, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. "I um... its nothing. You deserve it, I mean-" Peter pointed at him. "You are Tony Stark."

"And you-" Tony opened the door and looked down at Peter. He ran his fingers through Peter's hair before rubbing his knuckles against Peters cheek. Peter blushed a dark red, looking down. "Are Peter Parker."

"I'll... happy birthday." Peter whispered. "I hope you have fun at dinner-"

"Do you... want to come with us?" Tony asked. "Unless May has something-"

"May has nothing!" Peter shouted. "I would love to, oh my god." He wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close. "Is it fancy?"

"Very." Tony mumbled. "You're going to have to change. I might have some old clothes that could work."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, stepping back inside. "You want me coming."

"We do." Pepper smiled.

"Yeah... we do." Tony rubbed Peters back. "I'm positive."


End file.
